


Skullgirl/Indivisible Moms

by CDSTACK



Category: Indivisible (Video Game), Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDSTACK/pseuds/CDSTACK
Summary: We love Skullgirls, and we love Indivisible. And despite some differences between them, there's one thing that we can all agree they have. Women. From famous moms like Nancy and Thorani, to beautiful women like Valentine and Baozhai, to many, many more. It is of agreement that these woman form the key parts of Skullgirls and Indivisible, and with Skullgirls getting a good bit of luck, I decided to show some of these famous, and sometimes infamous women, some love.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by DarkCorridor, and other writers who are way better than me.
> 
> This is for Skullgirls fans, Indivisible fans, and those on /sgg/ who have shown me numerous support. 
> 
> May Skullgirls live long and may Indivisible be given the same treatment as well.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy and suggest anyone you'd like to see, following the theme.

Queen Nancy: 

Loves lingerie. It doesn’t matter if it’s a simple red bra or a lacy black piece with stockings and garters, it really adds to the atmosphere. It also encourages exploration, instead of just jumping into it. 

Nancy loves to be toyed with, to be explored, in the sense of intimacy. She loves to feel fingers curling though her silky raven black hair, lips press against her neck as it quivers from her moans, to eager hands running along her mature, yet still smooth and defined curves and nimble fingers exploring the creamy supple interiors of her thighs. Even blowing into her ear is enough to get her aroused. 

Loves intimate and private spaces, which isn’t hard to do if you live in such a massive castle. Her favorite places are her private bath and her bedroom. There’s something just so sensational about lounging in a huge bubble bath, sipping champagne while being covered in luxurious body wash by an attentive partner, or feeling Dragon Kingdom silk sheets wrapping their nude bodies as they make slow passionate love. 

Loves breast play. A sure-fire way to get Nancy going is to focus on her breasts during foreplay. Her naturally large bosom allows for plenty of experimenting. Rolling each supple breast while your fingers sink into the softness or brushing your fingertips against the hard nipples or just taking a nipple into your mouth to suckle on nice and slow is more than enough to get the Queen of Canopy’s body to tremble in heat. 

Nancy isn’t picky on having an experienced partner. She rather enjoys having someone who is still new, as it gives plenty of time to get to savor the moment together. She loves the look on a young servant’s face, all red and bashful, as they delicately undo the clasps of her floral black bra or how they gasp in amazement as warm titflesh rolls out to nuzzle their faces. She bites her lip as she remembers how they would so diligently follow her every command, from sitting between her legs to let her fingers toy and tease them as they suckle her breasts, or moving to let such a new tongue, eager to taste and explore, move to lick along her dripping wet folds so slick with sweet juices. And the way it feels when they slip inside, eager lengths quivering to enter her tight warmth, by the Goddess she has to cross her legs and bit her lips as she lets such torrid imagery wash over her. After the fun is over, there’s nothing she loves more than to cuddle with her partner, letting them nuzzle between her big breasts, hands still exploring her motherly body as she runs her fingers through their hair. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean Nancy doesn’t enjoy a more...experienced partner. Someone who isn’t afraid to pick her bridal-style and carry her into the bedroom or bathroom or whatever strikes their fancy. Someone who knows those most secretive places along her body that send her into spasms at just the slightest touch. Someone who’s not afraid to let themselves go wild, to make her grip the silken sheets or the partition curtain of her bed as they pound or delve into her. An Egret who isn’t afraid to let his muscles do the talking, picking her up as he fills her, while she wraps her long legs around him, whispering-commanding-into his ear to not leave a single drop of his precious seed go unspilt. 

Being the Queen, Nancy isn’t afraid to be a bit dominant. She does have a penchant for wearing nothing but hip-hugging garter belts, commanding her lucky subject to do whatever she wants. Of course, she isn’t too extreme, but she does get a thrill when she feels her subject kiss all over her body or ravishing her quivering opening until she has painted their face in numerous floods of juices, from numerous more climaxes. 

Men and women alike are welcome in Nancy’s eyes. Either if it’s a strapping length pulsing as it slips between her soft milky thighs, or another pair of breasts to tease and fondle as her fingers explore her partner’s pussy, Nancy always enjoys time with her subjects, and does everything to make sure they feel loved and equal by their benevolent Queen.


	2. Zahra's Tummy Worship

Your lips once more press down on the smooth red surface, surprising yourself once again as the softness presses back, rising to kiss you in return.

So soft, yet so firm. It's not chubby or plump like certain others, but has a delightful firmness, from years of her walking and traveling. Your digits tremble as you feel the warmed, toned curves beneath them. Your body trembles as you hear her voice gasp above you- delicate, light, but resonating with a certain depth to it that was mastered through years of harmonious singing. It's that voice that drives you closer, a siren song luring you into explore, play, and worship, to use your eager lips and wandering fingers in your craft, just as Zahra does.

Sandalwood, tinted with the aroma of light herbals and flowers mixed together to form perfume and anointing oils, cover her form, tempting your sense of smell just as firmness and the taste of light salt from sweat and the sweetness of dark chocolate from Zahra sharing a delicious treat with you tempted your hungry lips. You feel her body quiver as your lips press against her stomach again, this time, as if pressed by desire, you let your tongue slip against the dark red skin.

She arches her back, her fingers trembling, messing up a chord she was playing. She doesn't mind though, instead cooing softly and letting her fingers run through your hair. Her eyes are full of love, warm, caring, encouraging you to continue. 

Moving now, closer to her navel. You seem to melt under her touch, just as she does under yours. Your tongue now gets bolder, moving along the flat surface as your nuzzle your face into the inviting warmth. The sensual air of flesh on flesh, lips just inches away from her thighs, just under her breasts-if it wasn't so casual, you could only imagine what fun you two would have exploring each other's bodies.

Slowly, you kiss around her stomach, long and lingering kisses that melt away to linger with residual sensations of shivering. You take your time, not wanting to rush, instead savoring every scent , every roll of her stomach as she breathes in and out, every sway she nuzzles herself into you, the way the outline of her form itself seems to quiver as you bury your face into her exposed flesh. You imagine nuzzling so deep into it, never leaving, instead letting the comforting warmth of your wandering singer wife's stomach wash over you like a protective womb, keeping you safe, close to her, her voice, her warmth, her laugh, her heart.

Moving away, as if your lips had hungered for a new sensation, you move upward, kissing delicately along her face, from the white painted marks, the golden jewelry that flows along her scarlet skin, the tip of her cute nose, under the bangs of perfumed red hair, and finally on those soft, warm, supple lips that taste so rich and exotic that it always leaves you wanting more.

With one hand on her flat, traced stomach and one hand on her cheek, Zahra and you cuddle up close, just enjoying the warmth of each other in the cool Loka air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to /sgg/ for all their support and inspiration!


	3. Thorani's Healing Waters

Cold tiles under your feet give way to an intense heat. It isn't a heat that is so intense that it burns, but a heat that welcomes, a heat that cleanses. It is not even a heat, but you can only describe it as a warmth that slowly embraces you with every second you remain in its radius.

It starts at your feet, swirling around your ankles to climb up along your legs, so weary from walking, running, the grind of daily life having left them exhausted and sore. The warmth continues, embracing your stomach and your chest, thick and heavy, comfortable, letting your breathing become slower, more focused. The warmth climbs to your neck, before slowly moving to wash over your face. Your tired eyes can make out the faint shadows through the wispy white veils of steam that obscure your vision, watching as they get fainter and fainter, as if to remove any sort of distraction aside from what you should be focusing on. It's good to have that blankness, that emptiness. The world is a beautiful place, filled with strange wonders and savage beasts and the most amazing people, but there is a time to step away. To let the world just drift on by, you become an observer, climbing from the rushing rat race to sit and recollect. 

Thorani understands.

The air is dense, strong, a weight pressing down you, not unlike that of a blanket or a warm embrace. A taste of jasmine on your lips, rich, exotic, melding with the tang of citrus peel and the sharp nostalgia of sandalwood. The gentle splashing of water against the sides of the tub, foaming tongues swirling and bubbling, like the waves of the Ocean of Milk. You let the sensations surround you. You don't focus on trying to feel them, but you let them move around you naturally. Every touch of hot water on your skin, every kiss of steam on your cheek, every faint taste of perfume and oils on your lips.

Thorani cups her hands and fills them with water from the tub, holding them over your head. You can just hear the light rubbing of her delicate fingers and the gentle splashing of water above you. This is followed by drops of water landing on your head, not cascading, but just dripping, Thorani carefully moving her fingers to let every single drop of water fall from her hands to wet your hair. The water is hot, soothing, thick with added oils and bubble bath. You can feel every drop run down your cheek, across your nose, slowly down your neck, and then back into the rest of the water around you, making small steady melodies as with each splash.

You are now fully immersed in the hot, steaming, soothing water.

Thorani starts to talk to you. Her voice is mature, but maintains that youthful warmth and gentleness that matches the water she gives. It is a mother's voice, never raising to yell in your ear or talk so neutrally that she sounds so distant. Her voice is soft, gentle, and focused, every word spoken with deliberate welcoming love. She is speaking only to you, and you alone. The sound of her lips moving and parting so soft and wet like the bubbles popping in the bath the rhythmic click of her tongue as she asks you how your day was today, to the almost melodic notes of her soft laughter as you talk to her that not even Zahra's strings could replicate. Every word she speaks is to you, and you alone, spoken with genuine attention on your needs and wants.

Focus on that. The sound of Thorani's voice against the churning rocking of the bath.

Her dark violet eyes gently shimmer past the steam, like Tai Krung lanterns in the fog. Her brown skin radiant in the soft lights, illuminating the trails of water that run along her body like rivers along unbroken pure earth. Her hair, shaped in individual droplets of silky black water, occasionally brushes your cheek as she moves to add a bit more water, every lock gingerly caressing your tired cheek like a thousand of her gentle poised fingers. You can smell her natural perfume of water lilies and fresh spring water, the sort of aroma that hangs in the clear morning sunlight after a midnight rain, so pure, untainted, cleansing. You can smell the scent of cherries and crushed rose petals, the perfume you got her when you were shopping last week. Through the steam that washes your mind of all cluttering thoughts, you can remember the way those violet eyes lit up when she unraveled the small velvet sack the bottle came in, how her soothing voice melted into echoes of a grateful thank you, how those welcoming arms embrace you into a warm tender hug that seemed to want to pull you away from the world and keep you right by her side forever.

You focus on that memory, letting yourself slip a bit more into the soothing water.

Thorani takes a small glass philter of soap, letting it drip and drizzle all over her hands. You can smell the fragrant scent of fresh fruit from where you are. Thorani gently whispers to you as she begins to lather your hair with her soapy hands. Every finger delicately rolling through your locks of hair, working in slow circles around your scalp, without force or pressure, but only in careful, relaxing strokes. Her index fingers focus on your temples, lightly working around them while the rest of her fingers softly tap and glide through the suds and foam that crown your head. She never goes too fast, but she takes her time, focusing on you right now. There is no one else in the bathroom, but you and her, and Thorani devotes all of her attention to you.

You focus on the feeling of her hands, and the scent of the soap.

Moment by moment, you let your worries slip away, running off of you like the suds that roll down to kiss your cheek. You worry a lot, sometimes you worry too much, or sometimes you worry too little. You worry about the past, the things you've done. You worry about the present, the things you are doing. You worry about the future, the things that will be or what are going to be. Sometimes you worry about the big things, like family, friends, your health. Sometimes you worry about the little things, the fear something may not go your way, the fear no one listens to you even when you pray, or, well, things that are silly and you know they are but you can't help but worry anyway.

Thorani understands.

She doesn't judge or turn away, or listen only to tell someone else or with a half-hearted ear. No. She listens to you with such warmth, such openness. You know you can tell her anything, anything in the world, and she would still accept you for who you were, right there in front of her. That gentle smile that adorns those soft brown lips. Those violet eyes that gaze so tenderly down at you to break the shields of self-defense you hide away in. That voice that is gentle, unselfish, that speaks with such clarity and love that provides you even the smallest flicker of comforts that warms and lightens the heaviness that sometimes befalls your spirit.

Soapy fingers alternate between running through your hair in slow, languishing strokes or cupping to pour more hot water gently over you. She hums and whispers softly in your ear as you talk. There is no one-word responses or feigned smiles, but Thorani listens to each and every word, just as you listen to hers. 

Thorani says sometimes she worries. She worries about Ajna, her little luskao. She worries about all the people she's met during their adventures. They've become a family to her, close enough to know their habits, their thoughts, their flaws. She worried if one day Ajna never comes back from going on some crazy adventure, or if Hunoch and Xiboch get hurt in the middle of that game they play, or if they all just leave and never return. drifting apart. She knows it's silly, she says, gently rinsing away the suds from your hair in gentle strokes, but when you care about someone, or someones in her case, you want to protect them, to take care of them, and make sure that they're okay.

She says that's why she wanted to make you this bath. She knows how tense you can be, all the worries and fears no matter how small all piling up, and it hurts her deeply to see you carry all that weight. Thorani knows she can't take all those concerns away by magic, but she can give you just a tiny reprieve to let you know everything is alright, that no matter how bad things may seem, you'll at least have someone to turn to in those times.

Your muscles slowly begin to unwind in the hot water. Starting at your toes, letting them uncurl, then your legs begin to release all the strain and weight they've been carrying. Your stomach and chest become weightless, as the feeling of support and tension begin to slip away, like you're slipping out of your tired skin to just spread out along the whirlpools and mountains of bubble bath that engulf you.

Thorani's hands continue to work, turning streaks of pink-white hair conditioner into foaming caps of white as she works it gently through your hair. She hums a soft lullaby to you as she works, her voice radiant with positive warmth and energy. She lets you relax closer to her, seemingly welcoming the way your head rested back into her hands as they cupped and cradled it, fingers working through every inch of your hair. The sound of her soft humming flows against the bubbling and splashing of the water and the soft squishing of her soapy fingers working through your soaking wet hair.

Your mind begins to drift.

Like the first tidbits of a dream, those barely visible fuzzy images of color and familiar shapes that appear as you linger in the threshold of sleep, you think of all the things you could do for them. You could practice and meditate with Ajna, sitting out in Nuna and Ginseng's garden, letting her lightly accented voice tell you the importance of breathing control as she holds your hands in spiritual guidance. You could help Razmi with her shaman studies, hearing the crisp gentle crackling of fire as she reads in that low, dull but oddly soft and calming tone of voice. You could help Leliani cook, just imaging the rich aroma of spices and fish cooking over open flame and the dulcet way she sings a native song as she guides you along every step. You could help Latigo clean his guns, hearing the grizzled enthralling voice of the old adventurer as he tells you stories to the sharp smell of gunpowder and polish and old leather. You could do anything for them, anything to help them and contribute.

Thorani helped you, didn't she? To focus her time to help you relax and just listen, you wanted to return the favor.

For a brief moment, you entered the idea of making Thorani a nice soothing bubble bath of her own. You could make out the way her beautiful body, delicately formed and molded in every rise and fall of her curves and painted that rich caramel brown, slipping beneath the churning waters of a lovely hot bath, breaking the foaming surface to immerse her naked form in the gentle embrace of heat. Her black water drop hair coming undone at every drop, until it falls around her like that of a veil the royals of Iron Kingdom wear. Her violet eyes illuminating through the steam just before they close in bliss. Her soft warm motherly smile spreading across her face, parting only to let out sighs of comfort and bliss as the hot waters and salts attend to her smooth brown skin. Your fingers could just feel the way her hair would feel between them as you wash along every inch of the black locks, working skillfully and tenderly in those long strokes through her perfumed hair, never going too fast to rush or ruin the moment. Just seeing her, this kind, beautiful, loving woman, happy and in comfort was all that you ever wanted. 

That smiling face becomes clearer, as her hand moves to gently cup your cheek, a thumb working a slow circle around it as she gazes softly and adoringly at you. Your heart skips a beat, and the thoughts that have flooded your mind in relaxing bliss seem to flow together into one coherent idea.

You want her to be happy, just as she wants you to be happy.

Down below, you hear the sound of Leliani's voice, echoing so sweetly that it rises like the steam from the water, calling out that dinner is ready. The smell of ground meat and fresh vegetables hangs in the air, mingling with the scent of body wash and aromatic incense in the air of the bathroom. You hear Ajna's peppy voice of energy follow, accompanied by Phoebe's bold, matriarchal voice that radiates strength and confidence, Yan's delicate and poised tone just as her dancing, and Ren's seductive, coy coo of venomous teasing and sly delight. More voices follow, from Dhar's deliberate and commanding tone as strong as his namesake of earth, Zebei's calm and collected voice as clear and as straight-forward as his arrows, Lanshi's playful deep barks, Razmi's hushed laughing, Zahra's warm melodic voice, before it all came big one loud, happy melody of garbled voices and laughter.

Thorani smiles warmly, not just at you, but at the whole sound of everyone being together. She cups her hands, gathers some more warm water, and gently rinses your hair. She leans down and gently cups your chin, letting her delicate, soft fingers glide across your face. She says she'll be right back, and if you'd like, she could bring some food up for you to enjoy. All she wants you to do is just relax and enjoy a nice healing bath.

As the door closes, leaving you alone, you hear the sound of friends, of teammates, of healers and stealers, of heroes and rogues, all rise together as one big happy unbreakable family.

And you focus on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a mother who deserves best mother award, the wet and supportive deva, Thorani!


End file.
